customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red, Blue and Circles, Too! (Barney
Red, Blue and Circles, Too! is the 4th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on September 30, 1993. Plot The focus is colors and shapes. Barney shows his friends they surrounded by a variety of beautiful colors and interesting shapes. Educational Theme: Colors and Shapes Summary from Barney: Season 2 Vol. 1 on Amazon, iTunes and Apple TV Recap The episode starts where Kathy can have a pretend tea party with her teddy bear. But first, Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # Pop! Goes the Weasel! (sung by Barney, Kathy, Tosha and Michael) # We Like the Shapes (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina and Kathy) # The Rainbow Song (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina and Kathy) # Old Brass Wagon (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # My Yellow Blankey (sung by Baby Bop, Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina and Kathy) # Growing (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # Wave the Flags (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Tosha, Tina and Kathy) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina and Kathy) Trivia * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was * * * * * * Production for this episode took place in March 1993. Promotion Versions * The difference between three versions is the scene of Barney and the kids noticing that Tina broke her arm. The American and Canadian Nickelodeon/American and Canadian Nick Jr. version, and the American and Canadian Disney Channel/American Playhouse Disney/American and Canadian Disney Junior (as well, as the international dubbed version) has the scene playing music, while the original American and Canadian PBS/American and Canadian PBS Kids version don't. * Other differences between two versions are the songs. The song, "Pop! Goes the Weasel!" is sung by 2 verses in the original American and Canadian PBS/American and Canadian PBS Kids version, the American and Canadian Nickelodeon/American and Canadian Nick Jr. version, and the America and Canadian Disney Channel/American Playhouse Disney/American and Canadian Disney Junior version, while it is sung by 1 verse in the international version. Also, the song, "My Yellow Blankey" was sung in the original American and Canadian PBS/American and Canadian PBS Kids version, the American and Canadian Nickelodeon/American and Canadian Nick Jr. version, and the American/Canadian Disney Channel/American Playhouse Disney/American and Canadian Disney Junior version, but not in the international version. Scare Factor * Nightmare - A scene of Barney and the kids noticing that Tina broke her arm is 750 trillion times scary and is bound to scare more than a few. * Medium to high - A scene of Tina hurting her arm with a hula hoop can creep some out, because of the cartoon boing sound effect the crew putted in. Also, a cartoon zip sound effect below is heard when Barney throws a hula hoop in the air, during his special dinosaur hoop trick that he shows it to Tina that makes her arm feel better and can scare more than a few. Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (heard ) Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (heard once when Barney throws a hula hoop in the air) Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 (heard ) Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 (heard once when Tina hurts her arm with a hula hoop) Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Kathy: tea party *Tosha: (shows the Barney doll the jack-in-the-box) Here's an old jack-in-the-box, Barney. (plays with the jack-in-the-box, as an instrumental version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" plays inside it. Then, a clown pops out of the jack-in-the-box) ( ) ( ) *(Michael ) *Michael: *Kathy: *Tosha: *( ) * *Tosha: *( ) *Barney: * *Barney: *( ) Quote 2: *Barney: (giggling, after the song, "Pop! Goes the Weasel!") That's so much fun!! Pop! Pop! *Michael: Whoa! *Kathy: Tosha, that's a terrific jack-in-the-box. *Michael: Especially when Barney pop out. *Barney: Oh, shucks. *Tosha: Where's the other jack-in-the-box? *(the jack-in-the-box on the table has vanished) *Tosha: It was here a minute ago!! *Kathy: Look! All the plates on the table are gone... and the triangle, too! *Barney: Hmm? Where can they be? *Kathy: Where are the hoops?! I put them on the trunk, so Teddy can sit at the table! *Michael: What could've happened to them? *Kathy: Did you take them, Teddy? (put Teddy's mouth against her ear) He says he didn't take them. *Tosha: Oh, well. We'll find them later. *Kathy: I guess, but it sure seems funny. *Barney: Hmm? Well, maybe they'll turn up later. (giggles) Quote 3: *Barney: Hey, Michael. Are you having fun at your new school? *Michael: Uh-huh. It's great. It's close to this school, so I guess they'll visit all my friends there. *Barney: Did you ever see Luci at your school? *Michael: I sure do. Luci has cheerleading practice today... so she has to walk Tina home and carry her books for her. *Kathy: Why can't she carry her own books? *(Tina opens the door) *Michael: Oh, there she is. Here you go. *Barney: Oh. *Tina: (gives Michael her jacket) Thanks. (closes the door and comes into the classroom) Hi, Barney. *Barney: Oh, hi. *Kathy: Hi, Tina. *Tosha: Ooh! What happened? *Tina: I was climbing a tree in my backyard yesterday. I fell and broke my arm. *Barney: Aw. I'm sorry, Tina. *Tina: The doctor put this cast on. She says it'll help protect my arm until it gets better. *Tosha: Does it hurt? *Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. *Kathy: Did you cry? *Tina: Uh-huh. But the doctor made it feel much better. *Barney: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. *Tina: The doctor said I can play, but I'm supposed to be very careful... 'til my arm gets better. *Tosha: Do you think it'll be okay for you to paint a picture? *Tina: I like that!! But the cast makes it hard to hold a pencil... or a paintbrush. *Michael: I have an idea! We can make sponge prints -- it'll be easier for you! * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "We Like the Shapes") * * * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "The Rainbow Song") * * * * Quote 6: * (fades to ) * Kathy: * Tosha: Quote 7: * (after the song, "Old Brass Wagon", Barney giggles) * Baby Bop: Oh! Ooh, ooh! Let's play more please... with the pretty hoops. *(Barney and the kids agree) *Baby Bop: Oh, yes! *(the kids get the hula hoops) *Baby Bop: Ooh, can I have one please? *Michael: Sure. Here you go, Baby Bop. (gives Baby Bop a hula hoop) *Baby Bop: Thank you! *Michael: You're welcome. *Baby Bop: Look, everybody! This is my hoop! *(Barney appears with a red and yellow hula hoop) *Barney: Peek-a-boo!! *Baby Bop: Oh, Barney!! *Barney: Well, Baby Bop, we could hoop it up a little. *Kids: YEAH!! *Barney: C'mon, everybody! Let's go for a little spin! Oh, here we go! *Baby Bop: Oh, goody. *(Barney and his friends are spinning their hula hoops) *(Baby Bop tries to spin her hula hoop, but falls down) *Baby Bop: Oh. Mine fall down. *(Barney and his friends continue spinning their hula hoops) *Tina: It's so much fun to spin hoops. *Tosha: Yeah. *(Tina hurts her arm with a hula hoop) *Tina: OWW!!! *Kathy: Are you all right, Tina!? *Tina: I guess so. I forgot about my broken arm. It just hurts a little. It'll go away soon. *Barney: * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "My Yellow Blankey", Barney and the kids clap and cheer) * Baby Bop: * Tina: * Baby Bop: Quote 9: * (after the song" Growing", Barney and the kids they laugh each other) * Baby Bop: * (fades to ) Quote 10: Quote 11: * (after the song, "Wave the Flags") Quote 12: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! Barney Says Version 2 (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! It all started when Kathy is having a tea party with her teddy bear Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs Category:Barney & Friends Episodes